Sai kisses
by kawaiimiku
Summary: While in the love making, Sai wonders about his feelings, love and the bond that he now shares with Naruto after 3 years. SaiNaru


miku: hello everyine! I wnate dto say befoer we started readibng this work of art -cough- a crappy one, I hope my writting style has improved and taht it was fine. Now note to uself, I am a fan of SasuNaru, but after seieng a vid of Sai trying to kiss NAruto and his exploration for his feelings, I came up with this story, and is set 3 years after Shippuden, so you kinda have an idea,Sai is 19-20 and Naruto is 18-29, remember that Sai is odler than him. And a few rthings taht happend are emntioned in it, like sligh, SLIGHT, almost nonse sasusaku emntion, that couple make sme gaga, seriosuly. Now, fo me babbling and onto teh story.

* * *

It always took curiosity for Sai to and try to explore new paths and to Naruto to just stare and smile at him as he could only give Sai support as he discovered his feelings. Not long ago He was the emotionless boy who was just following orders from his master, but soon came as he heard Naruto's powerful words about bonds. Bonds, strong ties between people that only those who were bounded would understand, and Sai did not understand it then. But after 3 years, he now fully understood and gained the lost emotions he has always longed for.

Life was tranquil after the events of 2 years ago, the chase after Sasuke has ended and the said Uchiha was now traveling from place to place with his companions, and his dear wife, Sakura. As for Madara, both Naruto and Sasuke battled up against him and defeated him, that's how they ended up in good manners. Akatsuki was finally defeated and a new allied treaty between the villages emerged from those time of difficulty. And he, well, he found more of his feeling and how they were linked to that special one, the one who set his feeling to the maximum, his dear Naruto.

His kisses ran though his partner's tummy up his chest area as he licked the nipples making the other man moan. As the smile in his face never faded away he traced his finger nails through entire right thigh of his partner making him gasp. "S-s-Sai!" He yelped as the pleasure ran through his body tensing him up.

Sai just kept on licking the nipple as he kissed it and started to suck on it like a baby. His hand keep running through his thigh as he softly places his index finger right above his entrance. Sai stopped his sucking on the hardened nipple as he threw a look at his partner. "Naruto" He softly said before accommodating himself in a better position to allow entrance to his finger.

He quiet didn't understand yet why he was doing this, yet it bringed pleasure to both him and his partner. He wondered, about love, and if love was only just about pleasure but he knew it wasn't that way. Love was a mysterious thing that ponders inside one's heart asking for more and lust was firmly the obsession of the body. And he was quite sure of what he felt was something inside of him longing to get out and every time he joined bodies with Naruto it always came out, but the best of it came out was when they were together alone spending time doing those little things that make up for a couple. It made him smile.

"God, Sai, just do it, don't stand there looking at me with that smile like an idiot." Naruto protested moving his hips longing for the touch of Sai. Sai understood and nodded as he pushed his finger inside his entrance, he made little circles opening him up and yet still thinking of all that has occurred in his life. "You know, I still ask myself how it ended up like this." He though out loud and Naruto looked at him a bit surprised.

"Well, you started by kissing me and sliced yo- "He was cut short from his explanation as a moan escaped his throat as he felt the second finger. Sai looked up to him confused as why was he saying such things? He blinked as he caressed a kiss on Naruto's neck softly. Naruto just moaned and Sai remembered, he remembered why was here now, making love to Naruto, he remembered why. Because he loved him, as Justas stupid that could be it was true, and he knew it from long ago, it made him smile. He couldn't be happier.

He placed the last third finger on Naruto opening him wider as he stopped his kisses on Naruto's neck he went in for his mouth, trapping him in immense oblivion. As they brushed lips and allowed each other tongue entrance they shared intimacy in the deepest way. Sai's tongue ran firmly on Naruto's while he explored once more that place. The kiss broke and the fingers were away to allow something bigger inn, Sai looked at his partner in approval and the other nodded silently.

Sai positioned himself and allowed his member enter Naruto as the other gasped in pleasured pain. He was alert as to make sure his partner was comfortable enough to bear with him. Then as the pain faded away he moved slowly, carefully, rhythmic thrusts that could make everyone go to heaven and Naruto was already there feeling Sai. He held tightly his partner giving him comfort as he fastened up his pace going deeper hitting that spot that made Naruto scream for more and Sai gave him more, and more burning in sweats mixed up with Naruto's.

He lowered his head to Naruto's neck breathing in the hot sweat emitted from his lover as kissed again that spot and nibbled on it suppressing moans. Naruto just held onto his head while he leaned din to his ear and whispered sweet words that made Sai insane enough to cry out for him. And he came; his seed was flowing through his member to his lover, filling him with the heavy creamy liquid.

Then he gently removed himself panting and falling to the bed while his partner just held him in his chest. He still remembered that moment that they shared awhile ago, a smile formed in his lips as he leaned to kiss his love, the one and only one that could string all of his feeling. Naruto kissed back gently, yet passionate.

They stayed like that for awhile resting in each other's arms, smiling warmly as the heat went away and their energy returned. Naruto looked at Sai full recovered and stared at his black eyes with love. "Hey" Sai looked back confused. "Hey?" He blinked waiting for him to talk. Naruto smirked licking his lips. "Turn over! Now is my turn! Let's play all night long while I top you!" He yelled full of energy as he bursted out of the embrace and kneeled up the bed smiling like an idiot. Sai just seated in the bed smiling nervously. "Oi, Naruto, that's to much, don't you think?"

"No! That not enough for me, the brilliant hokage of Konoha! Now you can't have him walking like a duck while his lover only smiles making everyone think that the hokage is the one in the bottom. You know that's not true, we exchange places once in awhile! He exclaimed in full ammo of energy as Sai just sweat dropped from the back of his head wishing for mercy.

* * *

Miku: Hi again, and as ypu see, thois one-shot is over. Hope you enjoied it as much as I did writing ity, plz review, it make sme soo happy hearing what you comment, even if you just want to kill me . Any questions you have, I'll gladly repsond them, so cya in anotehr fic. Mattane

Naruto: WAIT! I still havent had my chanse to top Sai

miku: noit nwo naruto, in another fic, but I gotta go! Dx -poffs away-

naruto: she's gone! o-o, that means I can top sai!

sai: -sweat drop-

naruto: -jumps on sai and rapes him toping him-

sai: -he only moans wondering what naruto is doing to him-

naruto and sai: matta ne


End file.
